fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Misja: rozpoczynamy zabawę! cz. 1
Wstęp Chris: Witajcie szpiedzy, agenci, detektywi... i tym podobni. Oto kolejny sezon słynnego reality-show pt. "Misja Totalnej Porażki", które prowadzić będzie sławny na skalę światową Chris McLean, czyli ja! Tym razem akcja rozgrywać się będzie w opuszczonej tajnej agencji wywiadowczej, a także w tym futurystycznym miasteczku! Zasady są proste.. 17 uczestników będzie się zmagać w przeróżnych, totalnie bezsensownych konkurencjach o nagrodę w postaci 1.100.000 dolców! Dramatyczne ceremonie, w których jedna z drużyn będzie musiała brutalnie wyrzucić kogoś ze swego grona będą odbywać się tu, czyli w tajnym pomieszczeniu ściśle tajnych narad...! Tym razem, "ofiara spisku" - czy jak tam wolicie - będzie musiała udać się do Szybu Wstydu i na zawsze opuścić to miejsce Zasysaczem Przegranych. Czy chcecie się dowiedzieć co spotka naszych agentów? Czy moja fryzura wygląda tak dobrze jak zawsze? Oglądacie Misję.. Totalnej.. PORAŻKI!!! Video:Total Drama Mission - opening W miasteczku Chris: (prowadzi jakiś dziwny pojazd z dużą ilością wagoników, w których jadą uczestnicy) No dobra ludzie, zaraz wjeżdżamy na miejsce akcji. Nie jesteście ciekawi jak będzie wyglądał 3-ci sezon, hmmm? Destiny: Hihihi, no pewnik! Cody: Dobrze gadasz! Destin: Mnie tylko ciekawi nazwa. Heather dowala sobie w twarz. Gwen: To się nie dzieje naprawdę... Chris: No, ależ wy jesteście rozkoszni, mmm! ...ale i tak nie chcę mieć dzieci, hah. No dobra, hihihi... misjonarze! hahaha... HAHAHAHA! *gleba* a to dobre! Christie: Wujku, ty cioto! Patrz jak jedziesz, bo zaraz... Wszyscy: AAAAAA! I pojazd zarył w najbliższy budynek, ale jakoś nieszkodliwie. Christie: ...gruchniesz o ścianę... Chris: Hahaha! (wstał) No co ty, Chrissia! Ja nad wszystkim panuję. To tylko makieta! I w tym momencie tylko-makieta przewaliła się na nich wszystkich. Pojazd uległ autodestrukcji, a zawodnicy jęcząc z bólu wystawali spod makiety. Christie: (przedrzeźnia Chrisa) Ja nad wszystkim panuję, młe, młe, młe... Noah: To nie jest mój wymarzony sposób spędzania wakacji... Tyler: (siedział ostatni w ostatnim wagonie i makieta idealnie jego ominęła) A mi nic nie jest, haha! (i w tym momencie przewaliła się na niego latarnia stopniowo wbijając go do ziemi, a gdy się cały zakopał...) Ała! Destiny: To było dobre, hahahaha! On najpierw "hahaha", a potem ona "ty cioto", a potem on "ja nad wszystkim panuję", a potem... Wszyscy: ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! Destiny: Ale, ale... MAAAAAAMOOOOOO! (płacze w niebo głosy) Heather: Zamknij się, destiz... destinio... destisiot... argh! Zamknij się, idiotko! Destiny: Ha, ha! Pojazd roku, Hethbilko, hihihi! a teraz... MAAAAAMOOOO! Chris:(zakrywa uszy) NIECH ONA PRZESTANIE! Owen: Jakie śniadanie?! Destiny: MAAAAAAMOOOO! ja tak potrafię godzinami^^ MAAAAAMOOOO! Duncan: (bierze jakąś rurę, podchodzi do Destiny i wali ją po głowie, a ona tylko krzyknęła "Ała") Cicho siedź, mazgaju! Destiny: Ja mazgaj? No, w sumie racja... (nadepnęła go na stopę) hahahah, i kto teraz jest górą?! Nigdy mnie nie złapiecie, hahahah! (i uciekła) Duncan: Ał... (syknął) Nosz *BEEP* mać! Pobrudziła mi buty! (wszyscy się na niego gapią) no co?! 3 babcie dla nich musiałem okraść! (ciągle na niego gapią) A nie ważne... Trent: Pomóc ci, Gwen? Gwen: Jak chcesz... (no i Trent jej pomógł) ... Chris: Skoro wszyscy już się pozbieraliśmy, to przypomnijmy sobie naszych kochanych uczestników! ...zanim dojedzie druga ciuchcia. Każdy opowie o sobie... ze 3 zdania. Heather? Heather: Moje imię to Heather. Jestem Piękna. Jestem mistrzynią taktyki. Dalej... Chris: Taa... rzeczywiście... Bridgette? Bridgette: Na imię mam Bridgette. Jestem surferką. Znacie mnie już Wyspy, jak i z Zamku Totalnej Porażki. Chris: No dobra... Cody? Cody: Jestem Cody i jestem mega-luzakiem! Babki na takich lecą...! Znacie mnie, niestety, tylko z Wyspy, gdyż do Zamku się nie zakwalifikowałem... no cóż. No, ale to już wi-... Chris: Starczy! Bridgette? Bridgette: Ale ja już mówiłam. Chris: Cody? Christie: On też już był! Chris: No to może najpodlejsza manipulatorka w historii Totalnej Porażki... Heather! Duncan: Co ty bierzesz człowieku? (szeptem do Chrisa) dam ci za to trochę marihuany, zgoda? Chris: Co? Ja nic nie biorę! Ja tylko sprawdzałem waszą czujność, hehehe! No to może teraz... Duncan: (znowu szeptem) Pukiel włosów Risu? Chris: (szeptem) Serio?! Duncan: (szeptem) Czy ja kiedyś nie mówiłem serio? O północy w e... w męskiej toalecie. Chris: Stoi! (do siebie) W "toalecie", a to dobre! Christie: Ekhem... wujku? Chris: Tak? Christie: Ale ty wiesz, że masz przyczepiony mikrofon do koszuli? Chris: Co? AAA! Hahaha, ale my was zrobiliśmy w bambuko, co nie, Duncan? Duncan: Mów za siebie, Chris. Panowie? Skądś wychodzi dwóch panów, oboje pokazują wszystkim odznaki policji i zaciągają gdzieś Chrisa. Chris: Co? Ale ja nic.. Nic mi nie udowodnicie! Policjant1: Ma pan prawo zachować milczenie! I gdzieś wciągnęli Chrisa... Gwen: Aha, ok... Duncan? Duncan: Jak wrócę z programu wypuszczą mnie z poprawczaka... hehe. Destiny: Hahahaha! (wróciła) Co? Gdzie? Jak? Gdzie Chris? A kogo to obchodzi! hihihi! Cześć Destinek! łiii, ale fajnie dziś wyglądasz, zupełnie jak Dei-chaan! (i przytuliła Destina) To co robimy? Nie ma Chrisa=wolność. Chodźmy podbić tę wyspę! (i zwiała) DJ: Czy coś mnie ominęło? Owen: A co ze śniadaniem? Destiny:(znów wraca) Popatrz na te tłuściutkie nogi Heather! Ale ona jest apetyczna! Zjedzmy ją, hihihihi! Heather: Że co proszę?! Owen:(podchodzi do Heather i ślini się na jej widok) Nowa ma rację... ale ty apetycznie wyglądasz! Heather: Goń się! Owen: Chcesz żebym cię gonił? Hahahaha, no dobra! Jedzenie schwytane samodzielnie o niebo lepiej smakuje! Heather: Że co proszę?! (Owen się właśnie wgryzł w jej nogę) AAAA! Niech ktoś go weźmie! (tutaj Christie wali się w głowę) Sierra: Hej! Trzeba jej pomóc, bo Owen jej odgryzie nogę! (goni Heather i Owena) Gwen&Duncan: Czaaad. (i żółwik) Destiny:(właśnie zwróciła na Noaha) Hahahah, wybacz kolo, ale gdy je się zaraz przed bieganiem, to często tak się dzieje! łiii (i poszła biegać dalej, a Christie wali się w głowę) Noah: Apsiiik! Mam alergię na żółć! (i wyskoczyły mu pryszcze, a zaraz potem spuchła twarz, a on zaczął się dusić) AAA! (krzyczał zachrypnięty) Sierra: (przestaje gonić Owena i Heather i podbiega do Noah) Kurczę blade! Noah, trzymaj się! (i robi mu usta-usta, a Christie wali się w głowę) Ryan: Zaczyna się robić dziwnie... Ale ona pięknie go reanimuje! Trent: Taaa, super dziwnie... (i oddala się od Ryana) Katie: Czuję się trochę nieswojo! Przytul mnie, Sadie! Sadie: (przytula się do Katie) Coś mi to przypomina.. pamiętasz jak wtedy...? Katie: No jasne! A pamiętasz, to, kiedy my...? Sadie: Tak! Jak mogłabym zapomnieć? (i tulą się do siebie mocniej, a Christie znów wali się w głowę i twarz ma już całą czerwoną.) Destin: Jaka będzie nazwa tego sezonu? Christie: Argh! A kogo to obchodzi?! Destiny: Łi, hihihi! (stoi na słupie za wszystkimi i za jakąś wielką makietą) Zobaczcie jaka fajna duuuża makieta! (i dotknęła jej, a makieta zaczęła się walić) upss! ...hahaha! (i skoczyła na makietę) I znowu makieta zaczęła spadać na zawodników. Tyler właśnie wykaraskał się ze swej dziury i stanął najbliżej walącej się tektury. Chef przyjechał druga ciuchcią. Teraz makieta obaliła się na wszystkich... oprócz Chefa. Christie:(wypluwa piach) Ugh, świetnie! Powtóka z rozrywki? ha, ha, ha... (wali głową o ziemię) Chef: Co tu się wyprawia?! Na 5 minut nie można was zostawić samopas! I co ten Chris sobie myślał?! (jedną ręką podniósł makietę i gdzieś ją odrzucił) WSTAWAĆ, PATAŁACHY! (wszyscy się podnoszą) W dwuszeregu zbiórka! (wszyscy się stawiili w dwuszeregu oprócz Noaha, który nie miał pary) Co to za niesubordynacja?! Czyżby nasz mądrala nie wiedział co to znaczy w DWUSZEREGU?! Noah:: Przepraszam, ale zawodników jest 17, więc nie możemy stanąć tak, aby w każdym rzędzie były po 2 osoby... Chef: Nie dyskutuj ze mną! Agh, banda zepsutych bachorów! dłuższa chwila ciszy... Chef: Hehehe! Ej, nie wiecie przypadkiem, co Chris miał teraz w planach?... Bridgette: Wydaje mi się... Chef: Tu nie ma miejsca na takie dyrdymały! Skoro nikt z was, patałachy, nie wie co było w planach to... ktoś w końcu musi posprzątać ten BURDEL! Destiny: Burdel? Gdzie? Nigdy nie widziałam z bliska żadnej... no wiecie, no! (wszyscy się na nią gapią) wy też nie? ej, Chefie, prowadź do burdelu! Chef: Burdel jest tutaj, ty głupi bachorze... Destiny: Blee! Wstydziłybyście się, dziewczęta! No jak tak można?! ...no, ale skoro jest okazja obsłużyć kogoś takiego jak Deiduś, czy Duduś, to ja chętnie też się zapiszę... (kładzie ręce na ramionach "Deidusia" i "Dudusia") Chef: Nie chodziło mi o taki burdel!! (do siebie) Chociaż pomysł jest niezły... (do wszystkich) Posprzątać mi to, ale JUUUUŻ! ... Heather: I kiedy my to mamy posprzątać?! Zajmie nam to z pół dnia... Christie: Ciekawsze chyba CZYM mamy TO(pokazuje na wymiociny Destiny) posprzątać... Noc w mieście No i jakoś wszyscy posprzątali... i wyrobili się nawet przed zachodem słońca! Tylko, że byli wykończeni i cali upaprani. Destiny: Padam... z... nóg... (i padła) Bridgette: Tak, dokładnie! (i padła koło Destiny) Destiny: Hej, wypad z mojego terytorium! gr... hahaha, no dobra, to taki żarcik! hihihi^^ Bridgette: Taak... (już nie ma siły rozumieć, o co chodziło) Chef: WSTAWAAAAAĆ, LENIE ŚMIERDZĄCE! (zatyka nos) ...i wcale nie żartuję... Destiny: A czy kiedykolwiek ci się to zdarza?... Chef: CISZA! No, to kolejne zadanie na dziś... producenci kazali mi przedstawić "nowych". Dlatego... (bierze Destiny w łapę, a ona śpi; potem Chef ją od razu upuszcza i bierze Ryana) To jak się nazywasz?.. Ryan: R.. Re.. Ra... Royn.. Chef: NIE JĄKAĆ SIĘ! (i wręcz napluwa Ryanowi do ucha) Ryan: RYAN, CHEFIE, RYAN! Chef: No, tak o wiele lepiej... poznajcie Ryana, czyli kolejnego niezdyscyplinowanego bachora w tej bandzie wrednych darmozjadów! To teraz może ty... (bierze Destina, który robi takiego balona z gumy, że wybucha on Chefowi na twarzy) DOŚĆ! Checie prawdziwej "kaaary"? TO BĘDZIECIE JĄ MIEĆ! Czyli miłej nocy na bruku, he, he, he! Dobranoc... DZIECIAKI! (krzyknął do ucha śpiącej Destiny, która zbudziła się gwałtownie i zawisła na słupie) HAHAHAHA! Cześć.. Chef odjechał gdzieś ciuchcią. Christie: No pięknie! A kiedy wreszcie wygram ten milion?... Heather: Ach zamknij się, Chrisdiotko! Cody: Może trochę ciszej, co?... Destiny usnęła na słupie. Owen: Hamburger... lizak... jajecznica... kurczak... ser... mmm, seeeer! (śpi cały czas) Sadie: (do Katie) Śpisz? Katie: Nie, a ty? Sadie: Też nie... ... Ranek w mieście Chef: (nadjechał ciuchcią; krzyczy z megafonu) POBUUUUDKA! Dzieciaczki, hehehe... Destin: Koszmar... Totalnej... Porażki... ej, to jest to! (i dostał megafonem po głowie) Chef: CISZA! Wsiadać i nie gadać! Destiny: (do Bridgette) Hihihihi, ale mu się rymnęło! Chef: (z megafonu do Destiny stojącej obok niego) CIIIIISZA! (i włosy stanęły jej dęba) Wszyscy wsiedli do ciuchci. Chef prowadzi. Chef: No dobra. Miasteczko już praktycznie widzieliście... to co nam jeszcze zostało?... (patrzy na jakąś kartkę) hehehehe! Gwen: (szeptem do Duncana) Czy on się śmiał jak psychol, czy tylko mi się wydawało? Chef: NIE WYDAWAŁO CI SIĘ! Ponuraczko... ... Las Chef: No dobra, wysiadać, bachory niemyte! Gwen: Że jakie bachory?.. Chef: NIEDOMYTE, BRUDASY, OBDARTUSY JEDNE! Nie znoszę tej fuchy... Niestety producenci kazali was nakarmić, ale dlatego, że nie mamy dostępu do stołówki SAMI SOBIE COŚ UPOLUJECIE. Hehehe... ja w tym czasie rozpalę ognisko.. I żeby było jasne: TO JEST ZADANIE. DO ROBOTY, GAMONIE! Owen: A czy-... Chef: DO ROBOTY!!! Owen: Tak jj-jest... Noah: A... (groźne spojrzenie Chefa) A-albo już nic. I wszyscy poszli szukać jedzonka... ... Destiny: To kto idzie z Reną? No? Ludzieee? Halooo? Christie? Bridgette? Noah? Owen? Cody? Tyler?... Heather: Czy mogłabyś przestać?! Destiny: Heather? Heather: Otaczają mnie głąby! Christie: Uhum, jaaasne... bo ja to głąb! Pff... ... Destiny: Hej Gwen! Powiedz, że moge iść z tobą, nooo! Powiedz! Powiedz! Powiedz! Powiedz! Powiedz! (powtarza w kółko) no Gweeen! no powiedz! Powiedz! Powiedz! Powieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-... Gwen: DOBRA! Możesz iść, tylko ani... słowa... WIĘCEJ... (zastrasza) Destiny: Jasne, jasne! ...a on też może iść z nami? (wyciąga skądś Destina) Może? Może? Może? Może? Może? Może? Może? Może? Może? Może? Mooooooooooooooooo-.... Gwen: TAAK! Argh! ... Bridgette: Geoffa... nie ma... dalsza gra... nie ma sensu! (załamka) DJ: Hej Bridgette. (siada koło niej) Astrie... nie ma... dalsza gra... nie ma sensu! (totalna załamka) Bridgette: (wzdycha) wiem... czemu on musiał tam pójść?... DJ: Czemu on-na... musiała tam pójść? (tuli się do Bridgette i płacze, a Bridgette klepie go po plecach) ... Ryan: Mogę iść z tobą, Sierra? Sierra: Jasne! Ryan: Według mnie to zadanie, to coś potwornego! Jak można zlecić komuś zabicie ZWIERZĘCIA? Sierra: Hehehe(zakłopotana i jednocześnie wniebowzięta) M-myślę tak samo. Przepraszam, ale zapomniałam jak się nazywasz...? Ryan: Ryan, Ryan Ross, madame... (i całuje jej łapkę) Sierra: Hihihi(znów wniebowzięta i zarumieniona) Sierra Fearth, paniczu! Ryan: To może poszukamy jakichś jagód, milady? Sierra: Jasa...jasne! ... Owen: No dobra, Owen. Jesteś sam, w lesie, musisz złapać jakąś zwierzynę, żeby mieć co zjeść. (burczy w brzuchu) ale jak ja to mam zrobić będąc takim głodnym?! I teraz przebiega przed nimi króliczek. Owen: Hahaha, pora na obiad! Mierzy zwierzaka wzrokiem i właśnie chce się na niego rzucić, kiedy króliczek "woła" swoich kompanów i razem zamieniają się w Króliknakuę. Potwór zaczyna gonić Owena... Owen: AAAA! Od kiedy to zdobycz goni łowcę, co?! ... Noah: Tak, powinno się udać! Teraz kamera oddala się, żeby pokazać całą pułapkę skonstruowaną przez Noaha. Nagle jakiś szop przechodzi pod kartonem... Noah: Tak! (i ciągnie za sznurek, dzięki czemu karton spada zamykając w środku szopa) Teraz Duncan przebiega, kradnie szopa i... Duncan: Hahaha, dzięki, jajogłowy! (nagle potyka się o jakiś napięty sznurek, który łapie go w siatkę) Noah: Zawsze przygotowuje kilka pułapek pod rząd... a teraz chodź, panie szopie! (i bierze szopa przez siatkę) Narka! (i ucieka z szopem) Duncan: Hehehe, chyba tak nie zostawisz kolegi, co? ... JAK JA CIĘ DORWĘ, TO MNIE JESZCZE POPAMIĘTASZ! ... Christie: Heatheeer, mam pomyyysł! (oznajmiła melodycznie) Heather: Niby jaki, ty wstrętna manipulatorko z tandetnymi butami? Christie: Załóżmy sojusz, manekinie z bluzką jak szmata! Heather: SOJUSZ? Z... z TOBĄ? hm... podoba mi się... ale żadnych sabotaży! Pomagamy sobie nawzajem, aż do finału i finito! Jasne, farbowana blondi? Christie: Jasne i oczywiste, ty bladożółta kosmitko, hihihi. Heather: No dobra, koniec z przezwiskami. Christie: Ej, poczekaj, mam coś dobrego! Heather: Niby co? Christie: Ty tępa żyletko, hahahaha! (gleba) Heather: Nie rozumiem co w tym śmiesznego... Christie: Bo te dwie rzeczy... hahahah.... się nawzajem wykluczają, nie? Heather: Ano fakt, hahaha! (udaje, że się śmieje) Lepiej weźmy się do roboty! Christie: Jasne, jasne... ... W skrócie, czyli tabeleczka wyników: Gwen, Destiny i Destin - przepiórki (3) Noah - szop (1) Owen - strzępek sierści Królikanakuy (1) Sierra, Ryan - jagody (167) Christie i Heather - dziwne, włochate cosie (2) Duncan - jakiś wielki wąż (1) Duncan: I co, jajogłowy? ...a wszyscy na drzewie... Katie i Sadie - jagody (12) zjadły po drodze Bridgette i DJ - borówki (57) Cody, Tyler, Trent - jajka przepiórcze (4) Chef: Już? Tak szybko? Myślałem, że więcej wam to zajmie, hehe... Chwila na ogłoszenie wyników Chef: Pierwsze i drugie miejsce, ex equo, panna dobrotliwa i.. ten nowy. No a trzecie i czwarte miejsce, ex equo, surfereczka i ten wielki... Heather: CO?! Ale oni tylko przynieśli jagody! Destiny: ...i borówki! hihihi! Heather: Goń się! Chef: Ja tu ustalam wyniki, jasne, PYSKATA?! no, tak myślałem. Upichćcie to sobie, jak tam chcecie, zjedzcie i pójdźcie wreszcie spać, żebym miał tu SPOKÓJ. Pa... (i idzie do swojej przyczepy, którą wziął nie-wiadomo-skąd) DJ: A co z nagrodą? Chef: Satysfakcja ze zwycięstwa, hehehe... DOBRANOC! (...i zatrzasnął drzwi) Heather: Nie znoszę tego programu! Gwen: To witaj w klubie... KONIEC ---- Kategoria:Odcinki Misji Totalnej Porażki